


BroomSix

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, its parrlyn but like its parrlyn lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne gives Parr a flying lesson.





	BroomSix

**Author's Note:**

> request from Anonymous: “what if I mess up?”
> 
> so. this prompt has been in my askbox since like. june i think. so i’m really sorry to whoever sent it that it’s taken me so long. i honestly couldn’t come up with a single good idea for this prompt and finally this somewhat decent idea popped into my brain. so here it is. sorry that the title’s so dumb lmao

“Okay, just hold your hand out like this.”

Parr did as she was told, and hoped that Anne wouldn’t also notice the slight tremble of her hand. 

“Hey,” Anne said calmly, moving closer to her and placing a hand over Parr’s own. Apparently she did notice. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” Parr shook her head aggressively, partly to convince Anne that she was ready and partly as a way to shake all of the fear out of her head.

“No. I’m sure I want to do this,” Parr replied with all the confidence she could muster. 

Although, Parr wasn’t exactly sure how true that was. Quidditch wasn’t exactly something she  _ wanted _ to do, but something she felt obligated to do. She wasn’t interested in throwing quaffles or catching snitches. She was passionate about charms and spells and potions. The thought of being several meters off the ground with nothing to stabilize her except a flimsy broom was absolutely terrifying.

But she wanted her parents to be proud of her. She had always been the odd one out among her siblings, always focused on school when everyone else was interested in the Quidditch Cup. No academic accomplishment of Parr’s seemed to impress her parents nearly as much as a quidditch game win from one of her siblings. 

“Okay, let’s try again, then,” Anne said, ripping Parr from her thoughts. “Hand out like this.”

Parr repeated the action, willing her hand to stay as still as possible. 

“Now say ‘Up.’” As Anne gave the instruction, her broom shot up immediately to her hand. 

Parr took a deep breath and said “Up!”

Nothing.

“Up!” Parr commanded with more force. Before she knew it, the broom was in her hand. “Holy shit, I did it!”

Anne simply laughed at Parr’s enthusiasm and leaned toward her for a high five. “Good job! Okay, now you’re gonna mount the broom, and make sure you have a good grip on it.”

Parr mimicked Anne’s movements, swinging one leg to the other side of the broom and firmly gripping the broom with both hands.

“Okay, now you’re gonna kick off the ground, hard.” Anne showed her how to do it, pushing off so she was floating just a few feet off the ground, then flew a circle around Parr, making her laugh.

Parr took a deep breath, closing her eyes to prepare herself. Thoughts of her falling off her broom and plummeting to the ground filled her head before she could stop them, and she quickly snapped her eyes open.

“What if I mess up?” Parr asked, eyes full of fear.

“What do you mean?” 

“What if I fall or something?”

“Just do what I tell you, and I promise, you won’t fall,” Anne assured her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “And if you do, I promise I’ll be there to catch you,” she finished with a smile that made Parr’s heart flutter.

Parr nodded and took a deep breath, making a point not to close her eyes this time. She kicked off the ground, and when her feet would usually have landed back on the ground, they never did. She looked down to see herself floating a few feet off the ground. 

Filled with a new sense of confidence, she flew around Anne just as the other girl had done minutes before, laughing all the while. 

She dismounted her broom and ran to Anne, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

“Thank you, Anne. I couldn’t have done this without you,” Parr said into the other girl’s shoulder. 

“No problem, short stack,” Anne replied, squeezing Parr even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @prick-up-ur-ears on tumblr


End file.
